


Nothing to Hide

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Other, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft poses with his beloved brolly, and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).




End file.
